LxMisa: Un Final Diferente
by SheLovesBBLFlippy
Summary: Por primera vez los planes de Light no salen exactamente como el esperaba y su confianza en el amor de Misa se ve traicionado al permitir que ella y L se junten más de lo esperado, final difente.¡LEMMON!ASCO DE RESUMEN, LO SIENTO xD.


**HOLAA :D**

**Bueno, como verán solo he "escrito", bueno ni así, he intentado mas bien, escribir un anteriormente pero me dio pereza así que lo dejé inconcluso y todo feito x_x pero algún dia lo continuaré, lo juro! Y bueno, este es mi segundo intento, que logré gracias a mi ex que me ayudo en la parte del lemmon (awkward e.e) y como es un oneshot pues, si esta listo :'D ando en vacaciones asi que la idea salió~ aunque tambien sé que hay varios LxMisa con una temática similar, le he puesto mi toque a este, y ojala les guste :D**

**_cursiva, pensamientos._**

******DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE, LAMENTABLEMENTE U.U.**

* * *

><p>Yagami Light había abandonado el edificio una vez más. Esta vez, sin excusas. Todo el equipo estaba al tanto de la poca paciencia que Light le tenía a su muy enamorada novia, así que esta vez simplemente la mando a callar y se retiró lo suficientemente exasperado como para lanzar la puerta detrás de él, un comportamiento no muy propio suyo ya que siempre suele mostrarse muy amable y tolerante.<p>

―Solo quería recordarle nuestro aniversario…― Dijo con voz entrecortada Amane Misa, levantándose del asiento donde se encontraba.

Los demás se quedaron observando a la joven que subía las escaleras con ojos vidriosos, posiblemente yendo a su habitación. Estaban bastante asombrados, especialmente el despeinado detective quien no quitó la vista de los monitores hasta ver llegar a la rubia a su cuarto.

―_Eso no estuvo bien_―.Pensó el detective mientras se llevaba a la boca una última cereza que quedaba en su tarta e hiso señas con la mano a Watari de que se acercara a él.

― ¿Qué necesita, joven Ryuzaki?― Preguntó el anciano, con su siempre relajante y prácticamente optimista presencia.

Ryuzaki le pidió a Watari que se agachase un poco. ―Watari, por favor, ve a la habitación de Misa. Por lo que acabo de suceder, estoy 97.14% seguro de que se siente mal, si logras que te preste atención, avísame.

El mayordomo asintió amablemente y reemplazo el plato de tarta vacio por otro nuevo para L, quien agradeció mientras volvía la vista a los monitores.

Ryuzaki, o L, estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Light Yagami cuando Misa andaba cerca, pero esta vez aparentemente el chico había llegado a su límite, y tuvo que abandonar el edificio de manera tan abrupta como lo hiso. Pero algo no le cuadraba, esta vez, Amane apenas había llegado y solo intercambio unas tres palabras con su novio y el ya había explotado. ―_Esta vez ni siquiera saltó sobre él. Es un comportamiento bastante sospechoso…_

Algo tenía que haber pasado antes para que Light se irritara tanto con ella y no haya mantenido su actuación de siempre, fingiendo amar a la rubia para quedar bien frente a todos en el edificio. Esto solo hacía que L aumentara sus porcentajes en contra de Light.

Tal vez su mal humor podría ser que últimamente las jugadas de Kira no resultaban tan bien que digamos, y que poco a poco L se acercaba más a resolver el caso, y Light al ser Kira, se estuviera hartando más y se desahogue con la única alma que le soportaría absolutamente todo.

El jefe Yagami se sentía un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hijo, su rostro lo decía todo. Tomó unos papeles frente a su escritorio, disculpándose con los demás presentes y se retiró diciendo que lo iría a buscar y volvería lo antes posible.

―Jefe, sería bueno si lo reprende, esta vez sí que se pasó con Misa-Misa jeje… Y si alcanza, ¿Puede pasar comprando algunos snacks salados?

―Cállate, Matsuda― Reprendió Aisawa, molesto por el imprudente comentario del joven oficial.

El jefe solo suspiro y espero el permiso de L para retirarse del edificio, este asintió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se movía hasta la cocina de Watari a ver más dulces.

―Ryuzaki, creo que deberías ir a hablar con Misa-Misa, no se ve nada bien― Apuntó Matsuda su dedo al monitor que mostraba a Misa sentada en su cama, abrazando un peluche de panda gigante, y a Watari parado en una esquina hablando con ella. ― ¿Puedo encender los micrófonos? Podríamos saber mejor como está.

―No―. Contestó el detective, regresando al salón principal con otros dos platos llenos de torta y helado encima.

― Pero…

―No es pertinente oír. Tenemos bastante claro que la señorita Amane no se siente bien, así que nada de lo que oigamos será una sorpresa― Se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca. ―Aparte, está hablando con Watari, estoy muy seguro que no es necesario encender los micrófonos.

―Ah, Si jeje, tienes razón Ryuzaki― Matsuda se rasco la cabeza un tanto incomodo por las miradas de reprobación por parte de Aisawa y Mogi, como si lo que L hubiera dicho era lo suficientemente obvio.

Ryuzaki siguió observando el comportamiento de la joven y comenzó a cuestionarse por qué una chica que podría tenerlo todo, destruiría su vida por alguien o algo que no vale la pena. Normalmente las personas con más poder son las más susceptibles a caer, especialmente las que han tenido un pasado traumático o no han tenido la debida preparación para lo que vivirán. Misa era exactamente ese tipo de personas.

En la mente de L, Misa era la Segunda Kira, y estaba bajo las órdenes de Light, quien obviamente la utilizaba a su beneficio, L no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pero la situación de Misa lo molestaba más de lo que debería, era totalmente injusta su mala fortuna. Y en esta situación lo único que los mantenía como inocentes era la falta de pruebas en su contra, pero el vería como incriminarlos, por el momento lo importante era averiguar que podría hacer a Misa no ver su realidad y hacer algo al respecto, él estaba seguro que Misa no era tan estúpida como todos creen, ¿Así que porqué? El detective acabo sus dos tortas con helado y se quedo saboreando la cuchara, pensando en la joven. Siendo tan bella y exitosa, ¿Por qué destruye su vida?

* * *

><p>―Señorita Amane, por favor tranquilícese, es usted una muchacha muy bella y créame, es terrible ver una mujer llorar por un joven que no cuida sus sentimientos― Dijo Watari, observando a la muchacha sentada en la cama llorando.<p>

―Watari-sama, eres demasiado bueno conmigo, pero no puedo dejar de llorar, Light no me quiere… ¿De que me sirve ser bella si él no me quiere?

― ¿Alguna vez ha considerado que tal vez el no sea el indicado para usted?

Para Misa esa pregunta era estúpida y sin sentido, obviamente Light era el indicado, ella jamás había sentido nada por un chico como por Light, él era su todo, era su dios.

―Él es todo para mí― Fue lo único que contestó.

―Tal vez debería preocuparse por usted señorita Amane― Dijo Watari, sonriendo cálidamente.

―Si lo hago, pero… no sé.

Watari asintió. ―Señorita Amane, entiendo cómo se siente, pero no sabe lo afortunada que es, ojala pronto lo note y sepa cuidarse―.

― ¿_Afortunada yo?_

Las lagrimas no le permitían ver bien, pero aún así pudo ver la borrosa silueta de Watari dirigirse a la puerta para luego dejarla sola. Se acostó en su cama en forma fetal.

Para ella, todo lo que debía sufrir por Light valía la pena, tenia bien claro que era solo por su Death Note que él seguía con ella, no podía desperdiciar lo poco de "amor" que él podía ofrecerle, debía aprovechar la situación para estar con su amado, aunque muchas veces se preguntaba si valía la pena pasar por todo esto… También sabía que Watari tenía bastante razón, ella debía valorarse más y no permitirse sufrir tanto, ya había pasado por mucho después de todo.

Por su parte, Watari bajó al piso donde se encontraba L con los demás a informarle la situación de Misa. ―Ryuzaki, hablé con la señorita Amane y ya está un poco más tranquila―

―Gracias Watari.

―No fue nada, Ryuzaki― El anciano le paso otro plato con torta y helado al detective. ―Aunque… creo que deberías hablar personalmente con ella.

Ryuzaki lo miro sin expresión alguna, pero por su expresión, el mayordomo tenía claro el cuestionamiento de L. Watari habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo L escuchase.

―Ryuzaki, ella lo considera su amigo. Véalo también como una oportunidad ― El anciano se retiró calmadamente e indico a los tres policías que podían retirarse si gustaban, los tres policías se despidieron de ambos y salieron del edificio rápidamente.

― ¿Oportunidad?

El detective puso de nuevo su pulgar en los labios y tomo el plato con el pastel, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. ―Watari, llama al oficial Yagami y averigua si Light ya está calmado. Tenme al tanto si algo ocurre.

L subió al siguiente piso y caminó hasta la habitación de la modelo. Abrió la puerta y encontró a la chica tendida en su cama, dormida.

―_Mmm… existen altas probabilidades de que se enoje conmigo si la despierto, será mejor retirarme_.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta atrás de él, la joven bostezó audiblemente. L se mantuvo quieto, esperando que no se dé cuenta de su presencia.

― ¿Light? ―. Preguntó estirando sus brazos y sentándose de nuevo. L entró a la habitación y la observo esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella.

― ¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta, Ryuzaki?

Misa se restregaba los ojos, pero el hombre frente a ella era bastante difícil de no reconocer. Su típica pose encorvada, cabello alborotado, sus ojos negros que la miraban profundamente, y tampoco podía faltar algún dulce como accesorio…

―Este edificio me pertenece, Misa-san…

―Sigue siendo de mala educación. Pero bueno, ¿Qué quieres?

L caminó donde ella y le extendió su torta con helado. ―Se que estas triste, Misa-san, esto ayudará. ― Misa tomó el plato con torta y lo evaluó como si estuviese encantado o algo por el estilo.

―Esto como mínimo tiene 1600 calorías, Ryuzaki, tu sabes que no puedo comerlo―. Hiso ademán de devolverle el plato, pero L no aceptó, negando con la cabeza.

―Misa, hoy no has comido nada, diariamente debes consumir 2500 calorías, comer esto no afectara tu peso―. Sonrió. ―Y Misa-san se sentirá mejor.―Dijo con un tono peculiarmente alegre.

― ¿Y por qué te importa? A nadie aquí le importo en realidad, ¡ustedes solo me quieren aquí por su estúpido caso Kira!

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Misa-san? Tanto tú como Light son mis amigos también.

Misa comió un pedazo de la torta inconscientemente. ―Porque es la verdad. Light no es bueno conmigo, como hoy, y ustedes apenas me soportan, se nota en sus caras…

―Eso no es cierto. Misa-san es la que nos saca de vez en cuando de la rutina, nos devuelve un poco la alegría que ninguno de nosotros en este caso ha podido tener en mucho tiempo, al menos yo―. L miró al techo y devuelta a la joven, quien ya iba por la mitad de la torta. ―Eres más importante de lo que crees, Misa.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el tono y mirada seria del detective frente a ella.

―Pero Light no piensa lo mismo―. Se lamentó ―El no me quiere…

―Si te quiere, recuerda que eres su novia.

― ¿Y eso qué? A veces me pregunto porque sigue conmigo―. Balbuceó. ―Pero yo si lo quiero a él, y Watari tiene razón, debo empezar a quererme más a mí, tal vez… Si él ve que me valoro más, empezará a hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

―Me parece una buena idea, puede que funcione.

―Como puede que no…―. Contestó desesperanzada una vez más.

―Debes ser optimista Misa-san, no pierdas tu ser por nadie, no tienes idea de cuantos quisiéramos estar en el lugar de Yagami Light.

Misa lo quedó viendo como si acabara de maldecir o algo parecido.

― ¿Ah, sí?

―Claro, Misa-san, eres muy hermosa― Contestó L, como si esto fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

―Típico, en lo único que los demás se fijan es en mi físico… Al principio es genial, pero luego harta. Me gustaba más cuando no era solo una cara bonita para todos.

―Podrás engañar a los demás del caso, pero yo se que eres más que eso. ―Los castaños ojos de Misa brillaron emocionados.― ¿Misa-san, me das un poco de tu torta? ―. Preguntó, viendo como la rubia se llevaba el último pedazo de torta que le quedaba a la boca. Al oírlo se detuvo y le paso su cuchara a L.

―Gracias.

―De nada… ― Dijo, viendo lo gracioso que L se veía al comer estas cosas. ―Ryuzaki, ¿Tu saldrías conmigo? Digo… O sea, si yo no estuviera con Light y no fuera sospechosa de ser la 2da Kira.

―Saldría contigo en este momento si pudiera.

La respuesta tan seca y segura de Ryuzaki le hiso sentir mariposas en la barriga, como si se emocionara de que este hombre frente a ella la quisiera, era totalmente nuevo el no ser rechazada, y le gustaba. L de pronto se le hacía más atractivo…

Sonrió y puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, coqueteando un poco. ―Si no estuviera con Light también saldría contigo, Ryuzaki― Rió levemente.

―Misa-san está más divertida, eso es bueno.

L sonrió inocentemente, y recordó lo que Watari le había dicho antes de llegar a la habitación de Misa. ¿Esta era su "oportunidad"? Aprovechar del estado de Misa para sacar información sobre Kira, llegar a enamorarla y ponerla de su lado, no. Eso era exactamente lo que hacía Light, Watari nunca insinuaría tal cosa…

―He estado sola mucho tiempo, Ryuzaki, a veces quisiera que Light fuera como tu…―. Los ojos de Misa brillaron una vez más y luego agachó la vista, sonrojada. ―Lamento haber sido tan mala contigo.

―No hay problema Misa-san.

Ryuzaki se sentó en la cama junto a Misa, tomando su inusual posición, logro estabilizarse.

―Mañana podrás hablar con Light.

―No quiero.

Ryuzaki simplemente no lo vio venir. Todas las veces, el solía tener control de las situaciones a su alrededor, pero esta vez nada le advirtió lo que sucedía hasta que sintió repentinamente los cálidos y dulces labios de Misa sobre los suyos.

La joven acercó su cuerpo más al de L y sintió como las manos del detective tomaban su rostro y respondía al beso con las mismas ansias de ella. Relajó sus piernas y abrazo a la rubia sobre la cama, besándola más desesperadamente hasta que ambos pararon para tomar aire y verse el uno al otro totalmente sorprendidos. No había ni la más mínima señal de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Misa, ambos estaban seguros que no había marcha atrás. ¿Y cómo podría él resistirse? Algo en el interior de L pedía a gritos esto desde hace mucho...

~FLASHBACK~

―Ryuzaki, qué tal me queda este vestido?

El semblante de L no demostraba ni el más mínimo interés en esto, típico en él. Tecleaba sin parar, mientras Watari colocaba un pie de fresa al lado suyo.

―Ahora no, Misa-san. Watari por favor envíame los archivos que te pedí esta mañana―. Dijo L, para luego degustar de su pie.

―Anda, mírame, ¡por favor! Prometo no molestar más―. Insistió la joven, haciendo puchero aún sabiendo que no era vista.

―Misa-san, estoy considerando ponerte en confinamiento si sigues así―. L no quitaba la vista de sus archivos, no había tiempo para atender los caprichos de Misa ahora.

Ante su negativa, Misa, en un arranque, giró la silla donde él estaba sentado. L miraba visiblemente sorprendido, con la cuchara en la boca.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece, Ryuzaki?

L escaneó el bien contorneado cuerpo de Misa, apreciando detalladamente el sexy vestido rojo que cargaba.

―No está mal–. Contestó, frío como siempre. ―Aunque enseñas mucho.

― ¿Qué dices Ryuzaki? Se nota que no tienes ni el más mínimo sentido de la moda―. Misa salió del lugar ofendida y se dirigió a su habitación.

L quedó con aquella imagen de Misa en ese tan atractivo atuendo. Divagaba si alguna vez había visto a una fémina tan bella que despierte en él "emociones" por así decirlo...

―Quizás me estoy excediendo en glucosa―. Dijo para sí, observando la pila de funditas de plástico de caramelos y otros dulces.

Volvió su mirada a la pantalla. ―No, Light, tu novia no me distraerá en mi objetivo de atraparte...

~FINAL DEL FLASHBACK~

Él trataba de pensar lógicamente, sabía de las altas posibilidades de que esto sea parte de un plan, pero sus pensamientos racionales se opacaban ante la cercanía de Misa.

―Ryuzaki, no seas tímido―. Decía Misa mientras tocaba los brazos de L, intentando despojarlo de su vestimenta.

Misa rozaba sus labios en el cuello del detective sensualmente, y él empezó a sentir suaves escalofríos, placenteros para su cuerpo. Las emociones de L chocaban entre sí.

Podría sentir que de alguna manera se vengaba de Light, o sea Kira. Este nunca mostró interés por Misa Amane, pero sabía que esto era una ofensa a su honor.

L sonrió ante la idea.

Tomó iniciativa y de deshizo de su suéter blanco en un rápido movimiento. Misa pestañeó sorprendida y un tono rosa se apoderó de sus mejillas ante los pectorales y abdomen bien formados de L. Más besos se dieron a cabo, con un roce tan intempestivo al mismo tiempo que friccionaban sus cuerpos que tanto necesitaban del otro.

― ¿Sabes hacerlo? ―. Preguntó Misa secamente, con ojos brillosos.

―Sé de educación sexual...

Misa rió y se quitó su blusa negra de encaje. L no pudo contener sus manos y trazó con sus largos dedos las curvas de la chica.

―Olvídate de Kira, Ryuzaki... ―. Misa lo apegó más a su pecho.

―L.

―Entonces L será.

L moría por sentir rozar su miembro sobre la suave piel de Misa.

Dicho y hecho, y sin saber exactamente cómo, él ya se encontraba totalmente despojado de todo. Tocaba, con delicadas caricias y calurosos abrazos, todo el cuerpo de ella, que ya se sumergía en el placer.

En medio de besos y desenfadadas lamidas, L desnudaba el bello cuerpo de Misa.

No pudo esperar más.

― ¿Estás lista?

―Hazlo ya, L... ―. Alcanzó a decir entre jadeos.

En un rápido movimiento la penetró por completo. Cerraron los ojos concentrando su sensibilidad en aquella zona y se dejaron llevar por las ansias y la lujuria. Misa no se preocupó si era escuchada por alguien, nada importaba ahora, necesitaba esto desde hace mucho y L era simplemente perfecto.

Los dos ardiendo de tanto placer, no pensaban en las cámaras, ni en Light.

Ambos saciaban sus necesidades con aquel vaivén rítmico que les daban más y más placer. Misa pretendió por un momento tomar el control, pero L la detuvo y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, y besando el torso de la joven que se retorcía y gemía de placer.

― ¡Sigue, L! ¡No pares!

Misa apretó inconscientemente sus paredes en una oleada de placer y L gruñó dando una última y dura embestida contra ella hasta que no pudo contener más y liberó todo, muy en el interior de ella. La sensación era exquisita, el detective en toda su vida, nunca había sentido tanto placer, los dulces ni la satisfacción de resolver crímenes se igualaba a esto... Misa alzó el rostro y le dio un beso, sonriendo.

L se tumbó al lado de ella. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados. Aún sentían sus corazones acelerados y el la sensación placentera en sus partes, jamás olvidarían esto.

Unos minutos más pasaron y se quedaron dormidos, L tenia semanas sin dormir, pero el agotamiento acumulado y ahora esto habían vencido al mejor detective del mundo. El día siguiente sería difícil de explicar…

* * *

><p>― ¿L? ―. Preguntó Misa al despertarse.<p>

Él no estaba ahí. Se apresuró en vestirse y bajar al salón principal, donde encontró a Matsuda quien la recibió alegre como siempre.

― ¡Misa-Misa, buenos días!

― ¡Buenos días Matsu! ―. Cantó la joven, buscando a L. ― ¿Por cierto, saben dónde está Ryuzaki?

―Eh… estaba aquí hace poco, debe estar en con Watari en alguna parte.

Misa se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, y no encontró pista del detective ni de su mayordomo, pero justamente al pasar por el corredor que daba a la puerta de salida, entró Light, con su falsa pero atractiva sonrisa.

―Misa, justo quería hablar contigo―. Dijo, acercándose a ella y abrazándola. ―Feliz aniversario…

― ¿_Aniversario?_

Misa se insultó en su mente. ¡Hoy era su aniversario con Light! Increíblemente lo había olvidado. Ese era el motivo principal por lo que pasó lo que pasó el día anterior, Misa se compuso rápidamente y devolvió a Light el abrazo.

― ¡Feliz aniversario Light, amor!

―Buenos días Light, Misa-san.―. Saludó fríamente L, como siempre. Misa lo vio como si fuera el mismísimo diablo y trató de soltarse del abrazo de Light, sin poder conseguirlo.

―Buenos días, Ryuzaki―. Sonrió. ―Sé que ayer no estuve todo el día por… un mal comportamiento mío, pero vengo a pedirte permiso de que me des a mí y a Misa el día libre. Es nuestro aniversario y quiero compensarla.

― ¿Saldremos? ―. Un tono de esperanza sonaba en la voz de Misa al oír a Light.

―Tienen el día libre―. Respondió marchándose L hacía el salón principal.

Light tomó a Misa de la mano dirigiéndola amablemente a la salida. La rubia siguió a Ryuzaki con la mirada, algo en su actitud le dolía, estaba frío como siempre, pero algo en su voz le provocaba un nudo en el estomago.

― ¿A dónde vamos, Light? ―. Preguntó Misa, mientras caminaba junto a Light.

―A un restaurante cerca de aquí, Rem regresó. Tenemos que planear rápido que hacer luego de la muerte de L.

― ¿Qué? ―. Misa se detuvo en seco, sorprendida.

Light arqueo una ceja ante el comportamiento extraño de su novia. ― ¿Qué sucede? Luego de deshacernos de él podremos reinar, Misa, como siempre hemos querido.

―Sí, si―. Se apresuró en decir. ―Pero… ¿Tan rápido?

― ¿Qué te sucede, Misa? El plan ha salido a la perfección, al fin nos liberaremos de L.

Light tenía leves sospechas, pero se trataba de Misa, así que su comportamiento debería ser por alguna estupidez o algo por el estilo. No le prestó atención y llegaron al restaurante. Light había reservado unas mesas alejadas del resto, ambos tomaron asiento y vieron el shinigami de Misa traspasar una pared hasta llegar a ellos.

― ¡Rem!

Misa se alegro de ver a su amiga una vez más, tenía tiempo de no verla, Light la había mandado a un lugar a averiguar algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada. Aquel shinigami era como una madre para la joven, hace bastante que la extrañaba.

―Hola, Misa.

―Bueno, Misa, esta noche Rem asesinará a L, ambos entendemos que él es un riesgo para ti y sin él las cosas irán mejor para ambos.

Misa se quedó callada, no sabía que decir ni que sentir, su corazón estaba roto, L era su amigo… Ella ya no lo veía como alguien malo que quería encerrar a su Light, ahora era todo al revés, Light estaba siendo un mal amigo. Y a estas alturas los sentimientos de Misa eran un relajo, estaba segura que quería a Light, pero no negaría que tenía sentimientos hacia aquel detective… Lo de ayer solo lo confirmaba, Misa se había enamorado.

Rem notó el cambio de humor de la joven y cuestionó las palabras de Light. Él le había dicho que L despreciaba a Misa y estaba a punto de meterla presa, pero ella no era estúpida, sabía también que al matar a L para defender a Misa, perdería su vida, y no lo haría en vano, tendría que ser por ella y no por Light.

― ¿Misa te encuentras bien? ―. Preguntó el shinigami.

―Sí.

Misa cubrió su rostro con una mano para retirar una pequeña lágrima que corrió inadvertida por su mejilla. Light ignoró esto y llamó a una mesera para que les atendiera.

* * *

><p>―Ryuzaki, está lloviendo demasiado―. Dijo Aisawa, preocupado.<p>

―Lo sé ¿Cuál es el problema? ―. Contestó L, sin ningún interés.

―Hay riesgos de que se valla la luz, y al salir del edificio podamos accidentarnos, Ryuzaki.

― ¿Deseas marcharte? ―. El detective tomo un sorbo de su azúcar con café. ―Si es así, pueden marcharse todos.

Aisawa y el jefe Yagami intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos. ―No, Ryuzaki, lo siento.

―Está bien. Si me necesitan, estaré en la azotea.

L subió todas las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea. El viento soplaba fuerte y la lluvia no se tardó mucho en empapar sus ropas.

―Hay algo extraño…

Cerró los ojos, el olor a humedad y el sonido de las miles de gotas golpeando el suelo y a su cuerpo se mezclo un el sonar de campanas, similares a las de una iglesia, pero más fuertes, el sonido era contundente pero relajante, no le molestaban en absoluto, todo tenía un sabor amargo mezclado con paz… Sus mente le recordó sus mejores momentos en el orfanato, los niños con ansias de ser como él.

L no quería ser él, había descubierto que tenía sentimientos y no le estaban gustando. El rostro de Misa cruzó por su mente, y así mismo las imágenes del día anterior, sentía algo por ella y estaba devastado por el hecho de que Light estaría con ella, él, quien no la merecía en absoluto.

Sabía que todo acabaría pronto, sabía que Near y Mello estaban ahí para continuar con lo que el no podría terminar. Las campanas sonaron más fuerte, opacando el sonido de la lluvia y el viento.

― ¡L!

Una voz aguda apagó las campanas en su mente y el cuerpo de Misa se abalanzó sobre él.

― ¿Misa, que sucede? ―. Estaba tan extrañado como agradecido por su presencia, pero sintió el miedo al ver la mirada de desesperación de Misa.

―Te diré toda la verdad, lo juro ¡pero por favor, no me odies! ―. Gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

L sabía lo que ella le iba a decir, admitiría ser la segunda Kira, y Light el primer Kira. Asintió tranquilamente dejándola a Misa hablar todo.

―Light y yo somos Kira, ¡lo siento tanto L! me dejé llevar por lo que sentía por él, pero ya no lo amo, el te piensa matar, ¡engañó a Rem!

―Misa, tranquilízate, ya sabía todo esto… ¿Quién es Rem?

―Ten, toca este papel.

L tocó el papel mojado que Misa le había extendido. ― ¿Qué es?

―No hay tiempo para explicar, en cualquier momento Rem escribirá tu nombre, Light me había encerrado en nuestro apartamento luego del restaurante ¡y se llevó a Rem!

―Vamos.

Misa y el detective entraron al edificio y se encontraron con un demonio, con un trozo de papel en las manos, escribiendo.

― ¡Rem, no! ―. Misa gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el shinigami se detuviera.

― ¿Misa, que haces con él? Acabo de escribir su nombre ¿Cómo puede verme?

L se quedó estático, tratando de evaluar la situación.

―Light te engañó, L nunca quiso lastimarme, Rem―. Respondió entre lágrimas. La shinigami gruñó. ―Misa, escribe Elle Lawliet, rápido.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de L al oír su nombre por aquel demonio frente a él. Misa obedeció y escribió el nombre rápidamente. Los segundos pasaron y nada mas pasó.

― ¿Eres un shinigami? ―. Preguntó L, luego de un largo minuto de silencio, sin que nada ocurriera.

―Lo soy. Misa, permíteme matar a Yagami, por favor―. El shinigami llamado Rem se mostraba furioso, y tenía en la mano otra página de la Death Note, lista para usar.

―No lo hagas, shinigami, Light debe ser juzgado por la ley.

―El no dudó en mandarme a matarte, humano, merece morir.

―Puede que sí, pero deja esto en mis manos―. L se mostraba tranquilo, pese a todo lo que sucedió, sabía muy bien qué hacer con Light Yagami.

―Humano, ahora que sabes que Misa es la segunda Kira, ¿Qué harás con ella?

―Te prometo que será absuelta a todo cargo y puesto en mi tutela, no la pondré en peligro. Ahora, ¿Dónde está Light?

―Está en el edificio. Debes saber que el hombre llamado Watari no pudo sobrevivir.

El detective cerró los puños, conteniendo su dolor y bajó las escaleras junto con Misa y el shinigami por detrás. ―Bien, ya que no tengo a Watari para informarle rápidamente de la situación, avisaré a Matsuda―. L sacó un celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número rápidamente. ―Matsuda, mantén la calma y escúchame claramente…

* * *

><p>―E-está bien…―. El joven oficial vio a los demás miembros del cuartel nervioso y centro su vista en el joven castaño que leía unos archivos.<p>

―Je… Light, ¿Qué tal tu salida con Misa-Misa? ―. Preguntó Matsuda, con una voz terriblemente mal fingida.

―Bien… ¿Por?

―Oh, nada, es que es raro que se haya quedado en su departamento y no esté aquí, como de costumbre.

―Sí, ella quería.

Light percibió que algo estaba mal y sin disimular miró hacia los monitores, en busca de algo "fuera de lo común".

―Eso es raro.

Un latido pesado recorrió su cuerpo, L no estaba tirado en el suelo de la azotea como se supone y Rem se dirigía al salón.

― ¡Mierda!

El joven sacó de su abrigo la Death Note de Misa. ― ¡Light, alto! ―. Gritó Matsuda, apuntándole nerviosamente con su pistola.

―Matsuda, ¿Qué haces? ―. Se levantó inmediatamente el padre de Light, a intervenir.

―Jefe, ¡Light es Kira, ya están todas las pruebas, él pretendió matar a L!

Light tomo el bolígrafo más cercano a él y se rió nerviosamente de las palabras de Matsuda. ― ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Matsuda? He estado aquí toda la tarde…―. Dijo Light dando unos pasos hacia atrás, abriendo su libreta.

― ¡No des ni un paso más! ―. Gritó Matsuda, acercándose a él.

Light pretendió escribir el nombre de Matsuda pero la mano huesuda de Rem lo detuvo y lanzo su Death Note. ― ¿Qué haces Rem? ¿Por qué no mataste a L? ¡El lastimará a Misa!

Matsuda tomó la Death Note y gritó aterrado ante la vista del monstruo frente a él, el jefe Yagami y Aisawa hicieron lo mismo y apuntaron al shinigami con sus armas. ― ¿Light pero que es esto? ―. El padre de Light estaba aturdido, ninguno de los que estaban en la sala comprendían lo que pasaba.

―Yagami Light, me mentiste, dijiste que L lastimaba a Misa cuando tú eras el único que lo hacía, el único responsable a todo esto.

― ¡No, no es así! ―. Gritó desesperado, tratando de soltarse del huesudo shinigami.

―Silencio, por favor―. Dijo L calmadamente, saliendo de la cocina.

― ¡Tu! Maldito bastardo, ¿crees que has ganado? ¡Te matare con mis propias manos!

Dos disparos y el grito de terror de Misa fue lo que se alcanzó a oír. Los ojos de L estaban muy abiertos al ver el cuerpo de Light caer al piso, sin vida. ―Yo… lo siento― Dijo Matsuda con manos y voz temblorosa.

― ¡Light! ―. El jefe Yagami corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hijo, ya tirado en el piso.

* * *

><p>―Jamás pensé que terminaría así, ¿Sabes?<p>

―Ni yo, siento como si yo debería haber muerto, no él―. Dijo L, observando una lapida con el nombre y fechas de nacimiento y defunción de Light Yagami.

―Pero por suerte no fue así…―. Misa suspiró y tomó la mano del encorvado detective a su lado. ―Siento lastima por el padre de Light, el no debió morir…

―Ni Watari.

―Lo siento mucho…―. La joven apretó su mano y L asintió. ―Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre si o si.

―Eso es 100% cierto, Misa Amane.

Misa sonrió tristemente y caminó con L de la mano fuera del cementerio, prometiendo olvidar todo, menos sus sentimientos.

**TA-DAAA...~~**

**NO ES LA GRAN COSA,YA SÉ, PERO :it'something: por favor denme Reviews, comenten lo que quieran, quisiera hacer mas oneshot y hacerlos cada vez mejor, se que los personajes pueden estar un poquito OC pero u.u lo intente! GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

_**DeadCuteStar~**_


End file.
